


A welcome distraction

by CherryPie0



Series: Lessons well learned [2]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, Thor (Movies)
Genre: Age Difference, Alternate Universe - Student/Teacher, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Cock Warming, Daddy Kink, Established Relationship, Loki and Thor Are Not Related, Loki is Sixteen, M/M, Size Difference, Smut, Thor is in his 30s
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-06
Updated: 2019-03-06
Packaged: 2019-11-12 12:55:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,800
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18011297
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CherryPie0/pseuds/CherryPie0
Summary: Loki always finds a way to entertain himself when he's with Thor. Even when Thor is busy grading tests.(It takes place afterPlaying with the devilbut can be read separately)





	A welcome distraction

It's been more than a month since the _thing_ between Loki and him started and even though Thor definitely didn't expect it to last so long, neither of them seem even the least bit willing to quit this. So, here he is, at another Sunday evening, with Loki lounging around his apartment naked with just an oversized t-shirt on, which very obviously belongs to Thor and looks more like a dress on Loki. 

Thor watches his boy - yes, _his_ boy; he's in too deep, he knows that - rummaging inside the fridge in the kitchen and taking out whatever he needs for his sandwich. He seems at ease, obviously has made himself at home and it brings warmth bloom in Thor's stomach. Loki frowns when he catches him staring at him across the room but smiles when Thor gives him a lazy smirk. 

"Stop staring, you pervert," Loki says teasingly as he shuffles to him, holding his plate with his sandwich, and comes to sit on the couch next to him. "What are you thinking?" He asks, munching admittedly adorably on his food and Thor can't fight back his smile.

"How annoying you are most of the time... And why the hell I'm keeping you around," he replies and Loki laughs, nudging playfully his shoulder with his own.

"You love my tight ass too much to let me go," he says smugly and they both know it's not a lie so Thor doesn't even bother to deny it. "Can I stay over, tonight?" 

"Are you planning to move in with me and you haven't informed me yet?" Thor can't help asking teasingly; this will be the third night in a row that Loki stays over- not that Thor minds, if he's honest with himself. 

"Come on," Loki whines, munching on the last of his sandwich and placing the plate on the small table. "My parents don't mind- well, they think I'm staying over at a friend's house, so, you know, there won't be any problems-" he shifts from his seat so he can slip in Thor's lap and Thor welcomes him, already aware that, as always, Loki will get what he wants. Good thing that this time it happens to be what Thor wants, as well.

"And besides... we always have so much fun when I spend the night," Loki continues, his voice now basically a purr, and licks a long stripe from Thor's jaw to his ear, nibbling on his earlobe. "Don't we, _daddy_?" 

Loki's words go straight to his cock and Thor tightens his grip around his slim waist, pulling him closer. "You just can't take no for an answer, can you? Little brat," he mutters, not able to hide the fondness in his voice and feels Loki grinning smugly against him. 

Loki connects their lips in a lazy kiss, his hips grounding against his, and Thor smiles in the kiss when he feels the length of Loki's cock already fully hard, poking his stomach. This kid's hunger is truly insatiable.

"So, what are the plans for tonight?" He asks, nipping at Thor's bottom lip and running his fingers through Thor's hair that is already a mess from Loki tugging at it while they were fucking, less than an hour ago. 

"Well, I have tests to grade so you're gonna stay here and do your homework like a good little boy, until I finish," Thor tells him and Loki starts to whine before he is even done talking. 

"Daddy, _no_. That's not fun," he moans and even pouts stubbornly; Thor hates to admit that this little pout is enough to change his mind most of the time. And he knows that, even now, he won't need much further convincing to agree on whatever Loki wants them to do. So, he gets up - with Loki still in his hold -, before Loki has the chance to change his mind. 

" _After_ that, we can do whatever you want," Thor promises and sets Loki back on the couch. 

"Fine," he huffs, but tilts his head up expectantly, waiting until Thor leans down to peck his lips, humming satisfied when he gets his kiss. 

**

Thor shuffles around his desk in his office and settles on his chair, trying his best to force his brain to focus on what it should and stop thinking about Loki and how he could be fucking him right now instead of working. He shakes his head - as if it will actually help him - and reaches for the pile of papers that's on his desk. 

He manages to actually concentrate for almost half an hour when he notices that Loki has been extremely quiet and hasn't even bothered him once so far, which is rather suspicious. Maybe he should check on him, see what he's doing and- 

_Speak of the devil._

Loki's head peeks out from behind the half closed door and he offers Thor a sheepish smile before stepping inside. 

"I was bored," he says, shrugging a shoulder nonchalantly as he shuffles closer. 

"That took longer than usually, I'm impressed," Thor tells him, only half joking; most of the time Loki lasts less than ten minutes, this is definitely progress.

"I tried," Loki says and nudges Thor's arms away so he can sit on his lap; Thor, like the fool that he is, lets him. "I'll be quiet, you won't even notice I'm here," Loki promises, his lips curled into a far too innocent looking smile to be even remotely convincing. 

"Somehow I doubt that," Thor mutters, but allows Loki to settle on his thighs as he wishes. 

"Shh, stop being grumpy," Loki tells him, pressing a kiss on his cheek; it does bring a small smile on Thor's lips. 

He returns to his work, doing his best to ignore Loki, who's constantly shifting, his ass - that's barely covered by the long t-shirt he is wearing - rubbing against his cock and making it stir in his sweats. 

He actually does a great job ignoring Loki for a while until the little shit decides to reach for his dick, slipping his small hand inside the sweatpants Thor's wearing and gripping his cock with deft fingers. Thor can't help but let out a low groan even as he turns his head to glare at him. 

"Loki..." he says warningly and receives another innocent smile. 

"Yes, Thor?"

"I told you, I have to finish these, first," he says firmly, motioning to the papers on the desk, but doesn't reach to take Loki's hand away; his self-control is not _that_ strong, which isn't really surprising. If he had any self-restraint there wouldn’t be a sixteen-year-old boy, who's also his student, sitting on his lap right now.

"Well, it doesn't mean you can't have a little bit of fun while finishing these, does it?" Loki asks, now smirking at him, and squeezes his cock in his grip, eliciting another groan from Thor. 

"Just let me fi-"

" _No!_ Come on, Thor I feel _so_ empty. I want you inside me... _Please_ daddy," he whines and pouts, green wide eyes looking at him pleadingly and _fucking hell_ , how is Thor supposed to say no to him?

Loki, of course, understands that he has won even before Thor says anything and he grins widely. "Thanks, daddy," he says, sounding quite pleased with himself, and presses a quick kiss on Thor's lips.

"You know, at some point this will stop working and you won't be able to just take whatever you want," Thor tells him and Loki huffs and offers him an amused grin, like what he just said is completely ridiculous.

"I highly doubt that. Now, finish your work, I got this."

It's definitely not easy to _finish his work_ when Loki frees his cock from his sweats, successfully stroking it to its full hardness. Loki spits on the head and spreads the saliva over the length before standing up and slowly starting to lower himself on Thor's dick. Loki's body gives way easily, allowing him to slip inside him and then he sinks all the way down in one smooth motion. 

They both moan as Loki shifts to get comfortable and Thor's cock throb inside him, enveloped by Loki's hot hole that's still loose and wet from when Thor fucked him and came inside him not that long ago, leaving him stuffed and full with his seed. Loki snuggles closer to him, pressing his back flush against Thor's chest. His creamy skin is always so soft; if Thor could he'd never take his hands off him-

"Stop getting distracted," Loki says, and even though his voice is pretty serious, Thor can hear the amusement behind it. 

He growls in warning and it only makes Loki chuckle but, at least, after that he seems to be content to just sit there and let Thor work. Surprisingly, Thor does concentrate eventually and with his cock in Loki's welcoming heat, it's admittedly less boring. He should have thought about that earlier, he can just do anything while he's buried deep inside his boy's hole.

"Are you thinking about me? I can feel your dick twitching inside me," Loki comments and Thor can't help but roll his eyes fondly.

"Not everything is about you," Thor says and Loki huffs again dismissively, like it's the biggest lie he's ever heard- and well, it kind of is. 

" _Sure_ ," he murmurs, very obviously unconvinced. Thor decides to ignore him and goes back to his work. It's quiet for a while, until Loki interrupts him again. 

"Oh my God! There's some grey in your beard," Loki exclaims, brushing his fingers over the few days’ stubble on his cheek. Thor's first instinct is to tilt his head and pull away from Loki's touch, feeling a bit self conscious; he's seen the grey hairs, too, and he's _not_ happy about it. Dating a sixteen-year-old - or whatever it is that he's doing with Loki - doesn't help either usually.

"What, getting too old for you?" He asks teasingly, keeping his voice light, but the truth is that he does wonder sometimes. Loki seems like someone that gets bored easily once he gets what he wants.

"What- Fuck no! It's really hot," Loki says enthusiastically, actually surprising him, and nuzzles his own smooth cheek against his. "Honestly, as long as you can get your dick up, I'm perfectly fine right here," he adds and Thor can't help laughing, a grin tugging at the corners of his mouth. Once again, he realizes how fucked he is, because he actually finds what Loki said _sweet_. He truly is an idiot- not that he can bring himself to care about it. At least he’s a happy idiot. 

"Glad to know you appreciate my company," he jokes and smiles when it makes Loki laugh. 

"Yeah yeah, you're fine, too, I guess," he tells him, his voice turning fonder now, and leans to peck the corner of his lips. "Now finish with these so you can finally fuck me properly, old man," Loki says and then laughs and squirms when Thor growls and pinches his nipple. Thor doesn't know when he has come to _love_ these playful little moments between them but he really does. 

Once they've calmed down, he continues with the tests and does his best to finish as quickly as he can; Loki's not the only one that's impatient. It, fortunately, doesn't take him long. If he's slightly more generous with his students' grades than he usually is, _well_ , they have Loki to thank for that. 

"Finally!" Loki sighs when he sees Thor putting the papers away and clearing the desk. 

"How the fuck are you so fucking horny all the damn time? Always so hungry for my cock, hm," Thor says, genuinely curious, and grunts when Loki's hole clenches around him. It's like Loki is satisfied only when he's stuffed full of his cock, or at least his tongue and fingers.

"Mm I don't know, maybe you don't feed me enough. I am a growing boy, after all," he replies and rocks his hips, grinding on Thor's cock. 

Thor just chuckles and grips Loki's waist to lift him up and off his cock, ignoring Loki's betrayed whines of protest. But he doesn't let him complain for much longer. He picks Loki up and lowers him on his desk, laughing at Loki's hiss when his back touches the cool surface. Loki's legs are already spread, inviting Thor to his rightful place between them. Just to tease Loki a little, he brings his hand to the boy's hole and rubs over it with his fingers, tracing tantalizingly the ring of his rim. 

"Thor," Loki gasps, his hands flying to grip Thor's biceps, his nails digging into the muscles there. 

"What is it, baby?" Thor asks innocently and taps his fingers over Loki's slick opening, relishing the small whines Loki lets out. Loki's little hole is already red and swollen and clearly thoroughly fucked, the sight making Thor both proud and aroused beyond measure. He plays with it just a bit more, grinning when Loki curses and writhes on the desk. He always looks gorgeous when he's sprawled out like this and even more so when he is already covered in Thor's marks like he is now. Loki seems to enjoy it when Thor's possessiveness takes over and all he wants to do is to claim and mark the boy, so Thor can't resist taking full advantage of that. 

Now, he continues the teasing, finally stopping when the only things coming from Loki's sweet mouth are _'daddy'_ and _'more'_ , repeating the words over and over again, and Thor decides to show some mercy- besides, he's not that patient, either. 

He spits on Loki's hole - even though it's already slick and ready to be taken - and pushes the saliva in him before thrusting his cock inside in one smooth motion. Loki's body welcomes him inside with nothing but excitement and Thor starts pounding into him with no further warning. Loki gasps and whines, pulling Thor closer for a sloppy, wet kiss, his desperate sounds dying against Thor's lips. 

"Harder, please daddy," Loki moans, greedy as ever, and Thor obliges. He grips Loki's thighs and pushes his legs towards the boy's chest, hooking Loki’s ankles over his shoulders. He's always excited to make use of Loki's flexibility and he groans when he sees how he has basically folded him in half. The new position allows him to go even deeper and he starts rutting into Loki's hole in earnest, the desk shaking with every hard thrust. 

Loki's needy whines seem to only grow louder, every desperate sound he makes sending Thor closer and closer to the edge. He buries his face into Loki's neck as he fucks into him relentlessly, licking and biting at his slightly sweaty skin. 

"That's it, baby," he grunts, "Moan for daddy, show me how much you like my cock inside you," he emphasizes his words with a particularly harsh thrust, drawing another mewl from Loki. 

"Fuck, I love it, daddy. So- so fucking much," Loki replies almost completely breathlessly, and does his best to move his hips, trying to meet Thor's thrusts and fuck himself onto his cock, even though he can't do much in the position he is. Thor has him completely at his mercy. "I'm close- really fucking close," Loki warns and _well_ , now that won't do. Loki was basically tormenting him all evening while Thor was trying to work, he can't get off so easy. Thor disentangles himself from Loki and stands up, pulling his cock out completely. 

"No no no, what the fuck are you doing? _Thor!_ Don't you fucking dare," Loki hisses angrily, his betrayed expression looking rather endearing.

"Aww, what is it, darling?" Thor coos mockingly, easily stilling Loki's squirming with a firm hand on his thin waist. 

"What are you doing?" Loki asks in a whine and glares at him, even though it's far from intimidating with his pink, adorable cheeks and his cherry-red, swollen lips. And with that stubborn on his face he looks more like a baby that has lost his favorite toy, which isn't far from the truth.

"What, don't like it when daddy plays with you?" He asks teasingly with a smirk and uses his free hand to stroke his cock at a languid pace, allowing the tip to brush over Loki's slick opening and smiling every time it flutters at the light touch. 

" _Fine!_ It's not like I need you, anyway," Loki huffs and locks his green eyes with Thor’s as he slides his hand over his chest, his stomach and continues even lower. Thor expects him to reach for his dick but, instead, the little shit brings his hand between his legs and easily slips three fingers inside his greedy hole, making a loud whine that is obviously meant to tease and provoke Thor and _damn_ him, it does. 

"Loki," he growls lowly and frees his hold on the boy's hip so he can grip his wrist, even though he's not sure if he wishes to pull the hand away or encourage Loki to continue. He was supposed to teach Loki some patience but the sight of him having his delicate fingers deep inside his little hole is apparently not something Thor can handle. 

"Mm yes daddy, please," Loki moans wantonly and Thor is hardly surprised that he has once again lost, like it always happens in their little games; not that having Loki whining and sobbing his name isn't a win itself. 

He lets go of Loki's wrist and, instead, he eases two thick fingers inside his boy's stretched hole along with Loki's digits. They set a fast pace together, their hands moving in sync as they fuck in and out of Loki's opening.

"Fuck, so good," Loki whimpers and _oh_ , it definitely is! Loki's red rim closing around their fingers tightly is a sight to behold and Thor feels his dick throbbing desperately in his fist. "Fuck me, Thor. _Fuck me_ ," he says impatiently and Thor growls at his demanding tone.

"I should really teach you some manners," Thor scolds and feels Loki's hole clench around their fingers.

"Fuck me, _fucking please_ ," Loki says, quite obviously trying to get a rise out of Thor; his defiance is arousing as much as it is infuriating and Thor burns with the need to just _wreck_ him. 

"Since you ask so fucking nicely," Thor growls and quickly withdraws his fingers. He flips Loki around, effortlessly manhandling Loki's small body until he has him pinned on the desk, chest pressed to the cool surface and ass up in the air begging to be fucked. He easily grips both of Loki's wrists in one hand, pinning them against the small of Loki’s back and efficiently restraining his movements, and lines himself up with Loki's entrance, entering him in one motion.

He draws a choked moan from Loki and doesn't give him any time to adjust before he starts to pound into him almost brutally. Loki's hole spasms around him, always greedy for more, and Thor drives his cock as deep inside him as he can, reveling in the broken sounds Loki makes. He's completely helpless in this position, not that he seems to be having any problem with that. For once, he's sitting still like a good boy and takes eagerly whatever Thor gives him. 

"Aw darling, if you wanted me to wreck your little ass, you should have just asked," he says. "Daddy knows what a greedy little slut you are for his cock," he continues and even though it was meant to be mocking, it comes out quite fond. 

Loki only whimpers in reply, basically shaking with arousal in Thor's hold. Thor keeps snapping his hips relentlessly, fucking into Loki's sloppy wet hole with wild abandon, feeling a powerful orgasm gathering, making his stomach clench. 

"That’s it baby, you take me so fucking well. I wanna see you _limp_ out of the class tomorrow," Thor groans and his balls tighten at the beautiful mewl Loki lets out. It only takes a few more thrusts before he starts spilling inside Loki's warm body and he pumps his cock in and out, letting the tight hole milk him empty. 

"Fuck- _oh God_... daddy, daddy please," Loki moans and clenches around his dick before Thor has even finished coming. Loki whines and writhes on the desk as he reaches his climax, his back arching and his ass tightening even more around Thor's throbbing cock. 

They ride the last waves of their orgasms together, both panting and trying to calm their breathing. Thor frees Loki's hands so he can flip him around, easing his softening cock back inside Loki's dripping hole that's wonderfully slick and full with his cum. He takes Loki's wrists in his hand, gently this time, and strokes the red marks there with his thumb, leaning down to brush his lips over the faint bruises.

"You okay, baby?" He asks and Loki's close eyes flutter open, a lazy satisfied smile tugging at the corners of his pretty lips.

"Mhm. Carry me," Loki says and holds out his arms expectantly. Thor chuckles but obliges, easily gathering Loki's small body in his arms and making his way to the bedroom. He feels warm cum leak out from Loki's hole and drip down his balls, and he can only hope they don't make a mess everywhere, even though he's quite sure that it's already too late for that and he can't really bring himself to care right now.

He lets his cock slip out of Loki once they've reached the room and sets him on the mattress. Loki sighs and curls up in the bed, not even waiting for Thor to lie down before wrapping the blanket around himself. Not that it's surprising, of course; the little shit hogs the covers almost every time and Thor presses himself against Loki's back just to keep himself from freezing during the night- well, that and because Loki's skin is incredibly soft and he really likes touching him. 

He climbs into the bed and has to fight his way under the blanket, ignoring Loki's whines of protest. 

"You know it's _my_ bed, right?" Thor complains half-heartedly as he curls an arm around Loki's waist, drawing him closer. Loki makes some mumbling sounds that are probably supposed to be mocking but they're rather adorable in his sleepy voice. 

They shift until they're both comfortable and Thor can't help sighing contently, Loki's weight against him familiar and comforting. 

"I'm definitely gonna be limping, tomorrow," Loki murmurs and Thor chuckles softly; Loki doesn't even sound displeased.

"Good," he says, grinning at Loki's huff, and even though he knows that he will be unable to think about anything else tomorrow during his classes, Loki is always a welcome distraction.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you so much for reading 🤗 Hope you enjoyed!!💓💓


End file.
